Drinkers of the Caribbean Ein Rollenspiel
by Mrs. Tolkien
Summary: Spack Jarrow wurde sein Biekrug von Bierbossa gestohlen und er fordert ihn zum Duell heraus... doofe Summary. Bitte Lesen! ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. 1 Akt

Disclaimer: Dies ist die Geschichte von Spack Jarrow, Tilliam Wurner und Bierbossa. Sie hat nichts mehr mit Fluch der Karibik zu tun (fast nichts!!!). (Fast) alle Charaktere gehören uns. Also Enemy und mir. Und jetzt... Showtime!!!  
  
Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte entstand in Zusammenarbeit mit Enemy (Family Affair)!!!  
  
Drinkers of the Caribbean (Ein Rollenspiel)  
  
1.Akt, zwei Szenen  
  
Besatzung:  
  
Spack Jarrow: Besitzer des Bierkrugs, verwechselt oft Wörter, oder verdreht die Wörter, kurz, er hat einen Sprachfehler.  
  
Tilliam Wurner: befreite Spack Jarrow aus der Besenkammer und ist voll total in Slizabeth verliebt. Er hat einen nervigen Hang zu übertriebener Dramatik und ist ein Weichei.  
  
Mr. Pintel: Geschichtenerzähler, oder?  
  
Mr. Jibbs: Bescheuert. Fängt oft mitten in Sätzen an wie blöd zu lachen, dem Typ ist nicht zu helfen.  
  
Commodore Schnorrington: Ätztyp, der zum Glück nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt wird. Erzfeind von Spack Jarrow.  
  
Gouverneur Schwan: Trottel, auch nur in einem Nebensatz, Vater von Slizabeth.  
  
Bierbossa: Hirnrissiger Vollidiot der nach Bier süchtig ist. Leider fand vor einiger Zeit das verfluchte Ratzthekengold, wer es besitzt ist unsterblich und hat die Gabe alles was er trinkt, in drei Sekunden runterzukriegen.  
  
Es wird darauf hingewiesen das man für Spack Jarrow und Bierbossa denselben Schauspieler verwenden sollte.  
  
Szene 1: Epilog  
  
Charaktere: Geschichtenerzähler Mr. Pintel, Tilliam Wurner, unverkleidet.  
  
Ort: Braithful Fide  
  
(Mr. Pintel sitzt vermummt auf einem Stuhl, er hat einen Hut so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass man seine Augen nicht sieht. Es ist still im Publikum (soviel kann man wohl noch verlangen...)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Ich habe neulich ne echt abgefahrene Story gehört...  
  
(Tilliam W. fängt an Lärm zu machen, knistert mit Chipstüten, Bonbons oder sonst was, das Publikum fängt an zu murren)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Ich hatte gehofft das jetzt alle ruhig sind. (Obwohl man die Augen nicht sieht, muss man das Gefühl haben, das er Tilliam anstarrt)  
  
Tilliam: Sorry...  
  
Mr. Pintel: Gut, also wo war ich...? Ach ja. Die Geschichte. Ich denke, ihr alle kennt den berühmten Spack Jarrow...  
  
(Das Publikum hat jetzt die Wahl zwischen zwei Dingen: Entweder zustimmend nicken, oder angespannt die Luft anhalten, um zu erfahren wer das ist)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Spack Jarrow war einst stolzer Besitzer eines legendären Bierkrugs, ein echt verdammt wertvolles Teil aus dem Hause Plack Bearl. Woher er ihn hatte... (Pause von etwa drei Nanosekunden)... ist ungeklärt. Jedes mal, wenn er hier in der Braithful Fide war, hat er damit angegeben. Aber eines Tages wurde an seinem Stammtisch Meuterei begangen, und der Krug fiel in die Hände des berüchtigten, fiesen Schurken Bierbossa. Er riss sich den Krug unter den Nagel und die schöne Kellnerin Slizabeth gleich dazu.  
  
(Pause von etwa 5 Sekunden, damit sich das Publikum von diesem Schock erholen kann)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Er hat Spack in die Besenkammer gesperrt, und ist abgedampft. Keine Ahnung wohin. Man sagt er soll sich immer noch in Trottuga aufhalten... Jetzt wollt ihr sicher wissen was aus Spack wurde? Nun ja, er wurde nach Ladenschluss von der Putze Tilliam Wurner gefunden....  
  
(Der Tilliam im Publikum hält ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Tilliam forever!!!"hoch)  
  
Mr. Pintel: Tilliam befreite Spack unter der Bedingung dass er ihm hilft Slizabeth zu retten, er war nämlich unsterblich in sie verknallt. Ihr wollt wissen, wie und ob es den beiden gelang? Seht selbst...  
  
(Mr. Pintel nimmt den Stuhl und geht raus, das Licht geht aus. Tilliam drängelt sich unter irgendeinem Vorwand durch, zur Toilette gehen oder so, und geht hinter Mr. Pintel nach draußen.)  
  
Szene 2: Das Trinkduell  
  
Charaktere: Spack Jarrow, Tilliam Wurner (diesmal in Verkleidung), Mr. Jibbs am Telefon  
  
Ort: Irgendwo im Nirgendwo, oder anders gesagt: in Trottuga  
  
(Till und Spack stürmen durch die Tür rein, Till hat Mühe mitzukommen, Spack flucht)  
  
Till (übertrieben dramatisch): Was ist los?  
  
Spack: Ich muss den Kierbrug wieder haben... ich muss ihn von... dings... Bierbossa zurückhaben!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Till: Was willst du?  
  
Spack: Den Kierbrug... Bierkrug, was auch immer. Fragt sich nur wie...?  
  
Till (wieder übertrieben so als würde gleich die Welt untergehen): Ja, nur wie, das ist hier die Frage...  
  
Spack: Ich weiß es!  
  
Till (kreischt): Wow!  
  
Spack: Ich werde Bierbossa zu einem Drinktuell herausfordern. Nein, hab ich Drinktuell gesagt? Ich werde ihn nämlich zu einem Trinkduell herausfordern!  
  
(Tilliam wird bleich)  
  
Till: Tu's nicht Spack, wenn Gouverneur Schwan in Port Reuchel das herausfindet, bekommst du ganz viel großen Ärger... und wenn du verlierst, was logisch wäre... bist du das Gespött von ganz Trottuga!  
  
Spack: Der Gouverneur wird es aber nicht erfahren, der kann mich mal... und überhaupt, wenn der Dummkopf Commodore Schnorrington es nicht erfährt, erfährt der Gouverneur es schon gar nicht. Sollte er es je erfahren, was nicht passieren wird, will ich Spack Jarrow heißen.  
  
Till: So heißt du bereits.  
  
Spack: Oh, stimmt... gut beobachtet. Ach sag mal... Bist du immer noch so scharf auf Slizi?  
  
Till: Erstens: ich glaube das sie mal was mit Mr. Jibbs hatte...  
  
Spack (erschrocken) Mit Jibbsy?!  
  
Till: Lass mich mal ausreden! Und zweitens sollte ich sie vielleicht einfach vergessen... und nenn sie nicht Slizi!  
  
(Till fängt an zu heulen)  
  
Spack: Eichwei!  
  
Till: Wie war das?  
  
Spack: Weichei!!  
  
(Till fängt an extrem laut und hysterisch an zu heulen)  
  
Spack: Ach, verschone dich damit!!! Ähm... hab ich „dich"gesagt? Verschone mich.... am besten gleich auch!  
  
(Till rennt heulend weg, ein Handy klingelt. Wieder 5-Sekundenpause, um dem Publikum Zeit zu geben, in ihren Taschen nach ihren Handys zu suchen. Irgendwann werden sie dann sicher alle Spack anstarren; es ist seins)  
  
Spack: Oh, ups, das ist ja meins... hoffentlich nicht schon wieder meine Mama...  
  
(holt das Handy raus, es ist Jibbsy)  
  
Spack (sichtlich verärgert): Hallo, Jibbsy. Was ist los, kannst du mich nicht heute Abend zurück... zurückdingsen? Rufen?  
  
Jibbsy (Mit einer Stimme, als hätte er drei Flaschen Rum gesoffen, muss aber verständlich sein): Hei Spack! Ich habe gehört, du willst Bierbossa zum Duell herausfordern? Wenn das so ist (muhahaha) muss ich dir vorher noch was erzählen (hihihi). Also... er hat das Ratztekengold gemopst (höhö) und kann alles was er trinkt in drei Sekunden aussaufen. Mann, (harharhar) der Typ ist echt zu beneiden...  
  
(legt auf)  
  
Spack: Man, dem Kerl ist einfach nicht mehr zu helfen, seit der damals den Anker auf den Kopf kriegte. Tilliam!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Till kommt sehr schnell angerannt)  
  
Till: Was denn?!  
  
Spack: Komm, es gibt etwas zu tun. Wir müssen Bierbossa sein Ratztekengold wieder abluchsen.  
  
Till (wieder so dramatisch wie möglich, am besten noch wild gestikulieren) Ist es gefährlich?  
  
Spack: Ja!  
  
(Till lässt die Arme sinken, guckt Spack gequält an)  
  
Spack: Obwohl... eigentlich nicht. Nein.  
  
Till: Gut! Ich werde dir folgen, bis das der Tod uns scheidet...  
  
Spack: Oh nein... bitte nicht. Warum geh ich eigentlich nicht alleine? Ja, wieso nicht? Weil dieser Trottel, mir ja unbedingt helfen musste! Sooo schlimm war's da nun auch nicht... OK, es gab da Spinnen, die hätten mich fressen können... aber was ist das schon, im Vergleich ein ganzes Leben lang mit dem da?!  
  
Till: Ist was?  
  
Spack: Wieso? Komm endlich. Gehen wir.  
  
(Gehen beide raus, das Licht geht aus. Ende des ersten Akts)  
  
to be continued  
  
So, das war der Anfang. Ich hoffe ihr fandet es nicht allzu furchtbar. Fände es übrigens toll, wenn jemand reviewen würde... *liebguck* Ciao, eure Mrs. Tolkien 


	2. 2 Akt

Disclaimer: Hier gehören auch alle Charaktere uns, nicht den Drehbuchautoren des besten Films der Welt!  
  
2. Akt, zwei Szenen  
  
Szene 1: At Bierbossas House  
  
Charaktere: Spack Jarrow, Till Wurner, Stimme aus dem Nichts  
  
Ort: „At Bierbossas House", ist doch logisch...  
  
(Spack und Till schleichen in das dunkle Zimmer von Bierbossa. Er ist nicht da (ach neee), Till benimmt sich übertreiben ängstlich)  
  
Spack: Sei doch nicht so ein Eichwei!  
  
Till: Bin ich aber, ist doch mein Problem.  
  
Spack: Oh mein Gott, einfach ignorieren, einfach...  
  
(Till stößt einen Kerzenständer um)  
  
Spack: Waaahhh!!!  
  
Till: Oh, Mist, jetzt ist er kaputt... Bierbossa wird mich deswegen umbringeeen!!!!  
  
Spack: Das ist jetzt nicht unser einziges Problem. Hör auf zu flennen, such lieber das Tatzrehkengold, ähm, Ratzthekengold!  
  
Till: Jaja...  
  
(suchen beide im Zimmer herum, es ist immer noch stockdunkel)  
  
Till: Können wir ne Kerze anmachen...?  
  
Spack: Ich habe gerade eine echt geile Idee: Lass uns eine Kerze anmachen!  
  
Till: Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen...  
  
Spack (zündet Streichholz an) Feuer, Hilfe!!!  
  
(lässt Streichholz fallen, eine der herumliegenden Seekarten fackelt ab)  
  
Spack: Scheiße!  
  
Till: Hm hm...  
  
Spack: Ach, egal. Komm, weitersuchen.  
  
(Till macht ein neues Streichholz an, hebt den Kerzenständer auf den er umgeworfen hat und zündet die Kerze an. Beide suchen weiter im Zimmer herum, Till findet was)  
  
Till: Hier liegt so'n komisches Ding... da steht was drauf: R-a-t-z-t-h-e-k- e-n-g-o-l-d, was ist das denn fürn Schrott?  
  
Spack: Hey, du hast es fegunden. Ähm... Gefunden!  
  
Till: Echt jetzt?  
  
Spack: Gib mir das mal.  
  
(Till wirft das Ratzthekengold quer durchs Zimmer, es trifft Spack an der Birne)  
  
Spack: So viele Sternchen... ich glaube jemand hat meinen Kopf getroffen... wie schön.  
  
(kippt um)  
  
Till: Oh, was mach ich nur... verdammt, warum hab ich nur in der Schule immer gepennt?  
  
(er tritt Spack gegen das Schienbein, nichts passiert. Till geht raus, kommt mit einem Rieseneimer Wasser wieder, schüttet ihn über Spack aus)  
  
Spack: WELCHE VERDAMMTE KÜCHENSCHABE WAR DAS???  
  
Till (total stolz): Ich. Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet.  
  
Spack: Schon wieder? Du kannst es nicht lassen, was? Ach egal. Wo ist das Thekengold?  
  
Till: Kenn ich nicht.  
  
Spack: Wie, das kennst du nicht?  
  
Till: Ich kenn nur das Ratzthekengold!  
  
Spack: Wieso bist du eigentlich so hohl?  
  
Till (heult): Ich... bin nicht hohl.. Du bist fies.  
  
Spack : Ich bin was?  
  
Till: Fies! (buchstabiert) F-i-s.  
  
Spack : Fiis schreibt man mit zwei „i", du Hirni.  
  
Stimme aus dem Nichts (die Kerze geht aus, ein Donnergeräusch ertönt): Nein, Ihr habet Unrecht, man schreibt es mit „ie"!!! (Die Kerze geht wieder an)  
  
Till: Wer war das?  
  
Spack: Keine Ahnung, vielleicht der Gott der Rechtschreibung...  
  
Spack: Gib mir jetzt endlich das dumme Dingensgold!!  
  
Till: Hier, bitte.  
  
(Till gibt Spack das Gold, eine angelaufene kleine Goldscheibe mit einem kiffenden Totenkopf drauf)  
  
Spack: Soso, sehr interessant... Was?  
  
Till (wieder überdramatisch): Was denn?!  
  
Spack: Hier steht Made in Kingkong!  
  
Till: Nicht Hongkong?  
  
Spack: Nein, Kingkong.  
  
Till: Komisch...  
  
Spack: Vergiss es, was interessiert es mich, wo der Mist herkommt, wir müssen ihn zerstören!  
  
Till: Und wo?  
  
Spack: Ganz einfach...  
  
(Leuchtet mit Kerze rum, findet Axt)  
  
Spack (haut mit der Axt einmal drauf): Siehst, du so einfach ist das. Es ist geigezweilt. Ähmehem, zweigeteilt. Das ist es was ich meine. Genau.  
  
Till: Oh, wie tooooll!!  
  
Spack: Hier, nimm du eine Hälfte.  
  
Till: Wow, jetzt hab ich eine und du auch, niemals werd' ich dich jetzt vergessen...  
  
Spack: Verzieh dich, Küchenschabe.  
  
(Spack geht schnell raus, Till bleibt kurz stehen)  
  
Till: Egal, ich kann's ja trotzdem mal behalten... Warte auf mich, Spack!  
  
(Rennt schnell hinter Spack her, Ende der ersten Szene des zweiten Akts)  
  
Szene 2: Spack gegen Bierbossa  
  
Ort: Braithful Fide  
  
Charaktere: Till, Spack, Bierbossa  
  
(Die echt überfüllte Briathful Fide, zwei Typen kloppen sich, es ist voll chaotisch. Die Musik sollte hier sehr dramatisch sein, „Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod"wäre eine gute Wahl)  
  
(Till und Spack betreten die Kneipe)  
  
Spack: Wo ist er?  
  
Till: Wer?  
  
Spack (genervt): Meine Oma, du Esel!  
  
Till: Was macht denn eine so alte Dame wie deine Oma hier in Trottuga?  
  
Spack: Idiot, sie ist doch gar nicht hier!  
  
Till: Aber du hast doch eben gesagt...  
  
Spack: Ich meinte damit Bierbossa. Wir suchen Bierbossa!  
  
Till: Also, wen jetzt?  
  
Spack: Nicht meine Oma.  
  
Till: OK, jetzt hast du es geschafft mich zu verwirren...  
  
Spack: Einfach ignorieren...  
  
Till: Hey, da ist ja Bierbossa!  
  
(Bierbossa trägt zwei Mützen, drei Schals, Handschuhe und einen Mantel)  
  
Spack: Oh mein Gott...  
  
Till: Ich hab Angst vor Bierbossa... Ciao, viel Glück, Spack! (haut ab)  
  
(Spack nähert sich Bierbossa, dieser weiß natürlich nicht das sein Ratzthekengold kaputt ist)  
  
Spack: Hi!  
  
Bierbossa: Ah, ja, Spack Jarrow. Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für dich...  
  
Spack: Zuerst die schlechte.  
  
Bierbossa: Dich hab nicht ich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt! Zur Strafe... fang ich mit der guten an! Hahahaha!!!  
  
(Bierbossa lacht wie blöd)  
  
Spack: Und?  
  
Bierbossa: Nerv mich nicht... muhahaha!!! Ach... öh... die Nachricht. Die gute. Die gute Nachricht ist, das ich dank meines Goldes dessen Namen ich nicht aussprechen kann, also den Namen des Goldes, des Goldes das ich bei mir zu Hause habe... aber das auch auf Entfernung wirkt und dessen Namen ich nicht kann, von dem Gold das ich zu Hause hab und das auch auf Entfernung wirkt...  
  
Spack: Komm zur Sache!  
  
Bierbossa: Drängle nicht so! Wegen dem Gold werd ich heute also gewinnen. Nun die schlechte... Ich mag keine schlechten Nachrichten, aber da sie für dich ist... mag ich sie!!!  
  
Spack: Dauert das bei dir immer so lange?  
  
Bierbossa: Ja, also hab gefälligst Verständnis, sonst geh ich nach Hause. Die schlechte Nachricht ist das du verlieren wirst, hahaha!!! (lacht wieder wie'n Irrer)  
  
Spack: Gut, also gut...  
  
Bierbossa: Ach ja, hab ich vergessen... das Bier ist leider alle, ich denke wir müssen uns mit Weißwein duellieren...  
  
Spack: Weinweiß? Iihh, bäääähhh....  
  
Bierbossa: Immer noch der alte Sprachfehler?  
  
Spack: Nö, wieso?  
  
Bierbossa: Du findest Weinweiß... scheiße, jetzt fang ich auch noch an. Weißwein also iihh, bäääähhh? Du... gibst auf?  
  
Spack (stinkwütend): Das hätt ich wohl gern! Also, das hättest du wohl gern!  
  
Bierbossa: Stimmt.  
  
Spack (schreit): Ich gebe nicht auf, wenn ich es tue, will ich nicht mehr Jack Sparrow heißen!!!  
  
Bierbossa: So heißt du auch nicht, soviel ich weiß.  
  
Spack (schreit immer noch): DAS WEIß ICH SELBER!!!!  
  
Bierbossa: Dann ist ja gut.  
  
Spack: Wie gesagt, ich will dann nicht mehr Jack Sparrow... nee, igitt... Spack Jarrow heißen!!!  
  
Bierbossa: Dann lass uns trinken.  
  
(Trinken beide, Spack ist natürlich schneller)  
  
Bierbossa: *hust* Wie ist das möglich? *nochmalhust* Du hast gemogelt!  
  
Spack: Pirat!  
  
Spack: Man, das kam jetzt cool rüber.  
  
Bierbossa: So lass ich dich nicht entkommen!  
  
(Bierbossa schnappt den Bierkrug auf dem fett „Plack Bearl"steht, und will rausrennen. Er stolpert über seinen Schal)  
  
Bierbossa: F*** you, Spack!!! Nein, so ein Pech...  
  
Spack: Tja Bierbossa...  
  
(Nimmt den Krug und findet unter der unteren Mütze den Schlüssel zu Slizi)  
  
Bierbossa: Neeeiiin!!!  
  
(Bierbossa will gehen, aber in dem Moment öffnet Till die Tür und haut sie Bierbossa vor die Nase)  
  
Till: Ups, sorry... ist der tot?  
  
Spack: Nö, glaub nicht. Guck mal, der Schlüssel und mein Kierbrug... wie auch immer.  
  
Till: Dann hats geklappt?  
  
Spack: Guuut beobachtet. Hier, dein Schlüssel zu Slizi...  
  
Till: Sie heißt Slizabeth!  
  
Spack: Na und? Komm Will, gehen wir.  
  
(Till guckt beleidigt)  
  
Till: Ich heiße nicht Will, sondern Till, Tilliam Wurner!  
  
Spack: Ach, das kommt aufs gleiche raus. Wolltest du nicht zu Slizi... beth?  
  
Till: Ich liebe sie... lalala....  
  
(rennt raus)  
  
Spack: Wow, ich bin ihn los... schade, gerade hab ich angefangen ihn zu mögen.  
  
(geht hinter Till her, Bierbossa liegt immer noch faul rum)  
  
(Das Licht geht aus, Mr. Pintel, der Erzähler, kommt wieder ein)  
  
Mr. Pintel: So, jetzt wist ihr wie Spack Jarrow und Till Wurner damals um den Kierbrug, ähm den Bierkrug kämpften. Ja, das ist schon lange her... Aber wenn ihr glaubt ich hätte das alles erfunden, dann täuscht ihr euch. Um es zu beweisen kann ich euch den Krug mal zeigen. Will ich ihn mal sehen? Nun... wenn ich sage „ich", dann meine ich euch. Wollt ihr ihn vielleicht mal sehen... so mal eben... hallo?  
  
(Das Publikum sollte jetzt anfangen zu schreien das es sofort dieses Teil belooken will)  
  
Mr. Pintel (holt Krug raus): Hier ist er...  
  
Den hab ICH einst... ach nee, das war ja Spack. Den hat Spack einst Mit Will... nein Till... aber der war das auch nicht... ICH, nein Spack, nein Tillliam von Barbossa. Bierbossa. Ach ich war's ja nicht...  
  
(zeigt auf irgendwen im Publikum)  
  
Mr. Pintel: DU hast es getan! Nein... ER!!! Gib's zu! Zusammen mit IHR!!! NEIN!!! Also jetzt weiß ich's. Ich, nein Spack, Jack... VERGESST ES!!!!!  
  
(Schmeißt Hut auf den Boden, es ist derselbe wie Spack. Spack, äh nein, Mr. Pintel, also der, der das erzählt hat... hmm, ich frage mich wer... ach egal, der da nimmt den Stuhl und zieht ab. Und das ist jetzt das...)  
  
Ende  
  
Ja, tut mir echt leid, aber „Drinkers of the Caribbean"endet hier. Vielleicht wird es irgendwann wann mal ne Fortsetzung geben, mal sehen. Bitte trotzdem reviewen!!! 


End file.
